


The Brave and The Bold

by favouriteyear



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteyear/pseuds/favouriteyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say fortune favours the brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave and The Bold

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** ~~Just former ones!~~ Major ones For _'Bruce Wayne, The Road Home: Batgirl'_
> 
>  **Notes:** I've been working on a viable Steph/Kate piece after seeing some awesome pieces of art on Tumblr. This in particular is inspired by a piece by **Autum-Sacura**

“Hey”

  
Steph shifts a little, her cape brushing softly against Kate’s legs.

  
“You’re brooding.” Kate observes and Steph acknowledges her with a wan smile.

  
She watches Steph out of the corner of her eye waiting for her to say what’s on her mind.

  
“Steph-” she begins softly, breaking into the long silence.

  
“I slapped Batman.” Steph cuts her off.

  
“You _what_?” she’s both incredulous and highly amused.

  
“I slapped him ok?” Steph responds sounding petulant.

  
Kate turns to face her, arms crossed, and failing spectacularly to keep the amused smirk off her face. Steph glares at her and scrunches up her nose in displeasure.  
“And then I told him off.”

  
“I...” Kate trails off, at a complete loss for words.

  
“I told him, he couldn’t take being _‘Batgirl’_ away from me. When I saw him I was afraid and then I was angry” Steph continues blithely. “And then I wasn’t thinking straight and I slapped him...and it felt so damn good, because I was so damn angry with him, for using me; for not trusting me, for thinking that I’ll never be good enough.”

  
She turns away from Kate, and Kate thinks she might be crying.

  
“And I’m glad he’s not dead too.” Steph adds softly.

  
“Stephanie...” she begins softly, stepping closer to lay a hand on her shoulder. Steph’s trembling slightly, and Kate squeezes her shoulder in reassurance.  
Steph whirls around to face her, forcing Kate to take a step back.

  
“I’m happy.” She says vehemently, “I’m happy being Batgirl. I’m happy doing what I do every night. For once in my life I’m doing my own thing and not...” she stops and catches her breath “...because of someone else...”

  
The passion in her words is palpable, and Kate feels a little wistful (and maybe a little envious.)

  
“Kate...” Steph says meeting her gaze squarely and stepping uncomfortably close, her breath misting slightly in the cold air.  
“I want...I have to tell you something.”

  
Kate licks her lips, and feels her chest tighten painfully, both anticipating and dreading Steph’s next words.  
“Stephanie...” she says quietly. “Don’t. We have had this conversation before...”

  
Steph shakes her head vigorously, a determined look in her bright blue eyes.

  
“Shut up, Kate. I slapped Batman and then I yelled at him. I’m not afraid of you.”

  
Kate’s words of protest die on her tongue.

  
“I spoke to Oracle.” There’s a sly look on her face and Kate’s guard goes up immediately.

  
“She told me some stuff.” Steph looks at her steadily, arms clasped behind her back, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.  
“What. Stuff?” Kate says, sounding defensive.

  
“Just that..” Steph makes a waving motion with her hand. “ You know...”

  
“That...” Kate prompts impatiently.

  
Steph suddenly leans forward and presses her mouth against Kate’s. She freezes and then relaxes a little wrapping her arms around Steph waist and just as quickly Steph steps back with a satisfied look on her face.

  
“Stephanie...” she grinds out in frustration, hands curling into fists “You can’t--”

  
“Oracle said that your previous girlfriend was like way older than you...so.” Steph interrupts.

  
“She was--” Kate stops. She wants to say, different, but she balks at the hypocrisy in her words.  
Steph nods knowingly.

  
“Just what I thought...” with a flourish and a teasing grin she reaches for her grapple and steps off the roof.

  
And Kate’s left standing there, with the faint sound of Steph’s laughter echoing off the rooftops.


End file.
